


Come ride my tiger

by hanekoma



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu comes to pick Barnaby up for their "date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come ride my tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on tumblr for Joyce.

As he heard and saw the mechanical beast creeping forward, Barnaby could do nothing more than facepalm. It wasn't that he was surprised by Kotetsu's antics coming on that tiger, but he would have preferred to avoid the embarrassment. Not that it was easy to do when Kotetsu was in the mix.

How he'd ended up agreeing to go on this so-called "date" when he had other things he should be doing, he had no clue. Perhaps it was that idiotic smile Kotetsu seemed quite skilled at delivering to him. Maybe it was a vague promise of 'making it up later.' Either way, he'd grown quite weak against the older man.

"Your chariot has arrived," Kotetsu proclaimed in quite the proud tone as he came to a halt in front of Barnaby. There was no way that he was able to hide the distraught expression on his face and it was even more obvious that Kotetsu had picked up on this. "It's the hottest ride in town!"

This only made Barnaby let out an audible sigh. "If you think I'm going to be riding around on there with you, you're more crazy than I'd initially thought." Or more of an idiot. Either way, there wasn't a chance he was going to get on that thing.

Then there was an insistent tugging on his arm as Kotetsu tried to drag him down. To this, Barnaby dug his heels in the ground and pulled back. The end result was him on his back and Kotetsu on top of him. Well, if this wasn't a compromising position, he didn't know what was.

It didn't help that their eyes met and lingered for longer than they should. Not only that, he was very aware of the older man's heat from his body and almost missed it when Kotetsu had shifted into a cross legged position and let out a loud laugh.

Well, now there wasn't anything more embarrassing than that. "Fine, lets take your stupid tiger around," Barnaby muttered as he stood up and patted himself down. Any way to get them out of there as swiftly as possible. There were plenty of looks and mutters coming from the crowd around them. Yes. This was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
